Presently, when brokerage company customer representatives seek to advise customers about investments using present systems and methods, it is often difficult for them to respond to customer questions about the relative characteristics of different mutual funds, for example. At present, in order to compare and contrast many of the important details of mutual funds, it is necessary to switch back and forth between multiple web pages to review relevant information for different funds.
In the prior art, such as that available on “schwab.com,” the website of the assignee of the subject application, a user can compare up to five (5) funds at a time, however, only summary information is available for such comparison. To access a full report on a fund, the user needs to click on the fund name, which brings up the fund report. However, to view the report for another fund, the user needs to click on that fund's name, which brings up that other fund's report in place of the previous report. Alternatively, the user can toggle between windows, each of which has the website on a browser, but pointed at the reports of different funds.
As can be appreciated, these prior methods for comparing information are cumbersome and time consuming to use.